


Till the End of Time

by fyfabz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arabella Marie Stark and James Buchanan Barnes-- friends, lovers, enemies. How strong can a person's bond be? Theirs was strong enough to transcend through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extraordinarily Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: march 31st, 2017

" _I see something!_ " I hear the screams in the distance as the rain falls heavy upon both of us. I'm scared, more scared than I've ever been and it's because I don't know if I'll ever see him again...

"I promise I'll find you." I say between sobs, my voice breaking as the words leave my mouth.

He caress my face with his right hand, my head leaning into his touch as I close my eyes. He smiles at me even though I can't see him and says; "Good," his voice is soft, prompting me to open my eyes. "Cause I wouldn't have let you leave with a different answer."

And then I see the flashlights behind him, his lips find mine in a fast but desperate kiss, urging me to start running away. "Go _now_!" are his last words, and so I do as he tells me to.

My feet carrying me as fast as they can through the woods, as my tears keep pouring out from my eyes; I can barely breathe. I no longer know where I'm going and the only thing on my head right now are his sorrowful eyes, his chapped lips on mine and his words. He was mine for a second, I had him back, _finally,_ and now... he's gone, he's gone because of _them_.

" _She has to be here!_ " I hear someone scream, my heart beats faster.

" _I see something moving!_ " Another voice says.

Shit.

" _Shoot!_ " The first one replies.

" _NO!_ " I hear him scream from a further distance " _Arabella! Get do—_ "

But it's too late and I feel the bullet go through my stomach, the impact making me fall down to the ground, breathing out heavier, louder, as a matter of fact. My hand goes straight to clutch the open wound on my stomach as blood starts oozing from it.

I hear some voices coming in my direction, so I do my best and crawl to hide behind some bushes as quickly as I can. My free hand covering up my mouth, hoping, I can stop myself from breathing so loud _—_ from crying so loud _—_ I'm shaking and I can't think straight anymore. I want to move but I'm paralyzed out of sheer fear.

"Shit!" one of them curses, "I thought I had her!"

"There's blood," the other one points out "she'll bleed to death and with this rain she won't go far. Forget about her, we'll look her up when this shit stops; right now we need to take the other guy back to the lab."

"Fuck!" the first one curses again, "boss is not going to be happy."

It takes them about three minutes to finally be far away enough for me to move, or at least try to do so, the wound on my stomach keeps bleeding, but I try my best to do something about it by ripping a piece of fabric from the bloodied shirt and tie it around my mid-section, to at least stop the bleeding, just for a little bit longer.

I try to walk as best as I can between the trees, leaning on them for support but I'm dizzy. My vision is blurry, and that could be because of the drugs they put into my system earlier or because of the blood lost _—_ I'm sure, I'm experiencing. I can barely feel my legs as they tremble and I feel myself starting to get slower, until my body completely stops, unable to go further.

Collapsing into the floor, knees first; I, soon enough feel the wetness of the ground soaking through my skin as I feel my eyes getting heavier... The last thing I see, are the lights above me; lights from what seems to be a helicopter, but I can't be sure. Regardless, my hand reaches out, calling for help, before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Ah, ah, ah..." my brother stops me just as I'm about to leave the front door. "And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Ummh, I'm going to town." I say, innocently.

"No."

"Howard," I groan, "I'm just meeting my friends! And I'll be back by curfew. I promise."

"Arabella..."

"Pleaseeeeeeee." I say childishly with a huge smile on my lips, "it's Saturday night and we aren't doing jack squad."

He laughs at my words, "where are you going?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the nearest wall, a smirk on his lips.

"To an adventure with Steve and Bucky, of course." I smile; Howard starts to laugh as he rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but only till nine. Okay?"

"Yes!" I jump on him to kiss his cheek, "thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he says, with a chuckle, "and stay out of trouble, sis."

"I will!" I yell, as I leave the house.

* * *

Coney Island is every kid's dream come true, as it is mine. I used to come with Howard when we were little but now, that's become quite a difficult task since he stopped being my brother Howard and became Mr. Howard Stark _—_ head of Stark Enterprises.

"Arabella!" someone screams in the distance as my eyes start to roam the crowd, looking for the owner's voice. My eyes finally landing on Bucky's hand raised high next to Steve who is talking to him but the man doesn't seems to be listening to the blonde's words, his blue eyes are glued to me, a smirk painting his lips which only causes a blush to appear on my cheeks.

I had met the troublesome duo back in school; when I was ten years old and Bucky and Steve were both eleven; I had just moved in after my parents had died and since Howard had left college to take care of me, becoming my legal tutor, he decided to pack our bags and move down to Brooklyn so we could have a fresh start. Steve was in my history class, laughed at my terrible jokes and later on introduced me to Bucky. I got along pretty well with them, became close as time passed and well, the rest, as they say, is history.

"Hey, guys." I say when I get closer. Bucky's eyes never leaving my face; as I struggle to contain the blush menacing to spread through my cheeks.

"Hi, Bells." Steve greets me with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, "you look very pretty today."

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and smile at him, "thank you, Stevie."

"No," Bucky says, catching our attention. "She looks beautiful." I blush at his words and Steve rolls his eyes at his friend's flirty behavior.

"Shall we?" he continues, offering me his hand and I nod awkwardly, as he laces his fingers with mine as we three, start making our way to the fair games.

Bucky and I, we were... well, we were _Bucky and I;_ and since I was the sister of Howard Stark and Bucky was known for being a little bit of a casanova it was no wonder why I had decided to keep our relationship a secret from my brother but that only lasted for so long, since he caught us walking on the park, holding hands and kissing.

And that of course meant, we were caught in my room getting steamy.

To say he screamed was an understatement, he was furious and it took me more than I would like to admit, to calm him down and erase the thought of killing Bucky from his head. I managed to get him off the hook, but Howard still threatened him heavily, something about cutting off some precious parts of him, if he ever betrayed or hurt me. Bucky did an amazing job to prove my brother that he was serious about me—about us—and well, my brother decided to accept it. For my sake, thank God.

"C'mon, Steve!" Bucky cheers, clapping as Steve attempts to win something at some pretty lame bottle game. I laugh at my friends silliness as I, for a moment, let my eyes wander through the crowd, just to stop on a man wearing a black coat and a hat, that doesn't let's me completely see his face, but I can tell his eyes are staring at my direction.

"Hey," Bucky says, drawing my attention away from the mysterious man, "what's on your mind, gorgeous?"

"Nothing." I smile at him, my eyes quickly glance back to the man in black just to find him missing, making me frown.

"Hey..." Bucky starts, standing in front of me, taking my hands in his and giving them a light squeeze to capture my full attention. "Is this because of..."

"Oh god, no..." I roll my eyes with a laugh, "don't even start on that, I haven't told Howard." I say. "He is so going to flip."

"Because we're moving together?" Bucky smirks.

"Yeap." I say, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Oh, c'mon," Bucky says, "it can't be _that_ bad, doll."

"Babe..." I start, "I bet you 10 bucks, he will definitely flip."

"I could use 10 bucks," he says with a smirk, "deal."

"Hey, Steve!" I yell over, catching the blonde's attention "I'm hungry, can we go have something to eat?" I ask him and he nods his head before dropping the water gun.

"That game was boring, anyways." He chuckles.

_Sure, Steve..._

"You only say that because you were losing!" Bucky laughs, bringing Steve closer to him, his other hand never leaving mine.

"So, what are we having?"

* * *

"NO!" Howard yells at both me and Bucky "She is not living with you, Barnes."

"Told you so." I mutter at Bucky, who starts chuckling.

"You think I'm joking, Barnes!?" Howard screams and I look at the wooden floor beneath us, maybe if I look into it hard enough I can disappear. "This... _thing_ about you two living together..." he scoffs in our direction, but mostly directed at me "...is not happening on my watch."

"Howard—" I wanna speak but get cut off immediately by him.

"Arabella," the way he says my name has a chill running down my back joined by a bad feeling—is as if I'm about to be grounded for stealing some prohibited candy. "Can I speak to you, _ALONE_?" his voice straining to emphasize the word 'alone'.

I swallow hard before nodding my head at the angry man. Bucky looks at me, worry written in his features but I simply smile up at him and manage to ease his worries with a kiss to his cheek; I watch one more time his smiling face before closing the door that leads to my brother's studio.

Once inside, I make my way to one of the two leather chairs that are in front of his desk, taking a seat in and leaning back; I watch as Howard struggle with his words— _that's new_ —both of his arms resting on the surface of the desk, leaning his body weight on them. "Arabella..."

"Howard, do you trust me?" I ask, interrupting him and the question seems to catch him off guard but it doesn't lasts too much.

"In your judgment? No, I don't." _Auch._ "And I clearly shouldn't! What are you thinking!? Moving with James? What if things—"

"They won't." I assure him, "I can—I _have_ been free of accidents in a while, you know that—and I might learn to control them... I might be able to control them fully." I say.

Howard sighs, eyes closed. "Yes, but what if something happens, what if something makes you snap—" he cuts himself short, his eyes meet mine and he continues. "Arabella, you're keeping these boys in the dark..." he shakes his head as he starts to walk around the desk, "and next thing we know, someone might get hurt."

"Howard!" I yell at him, angry and frustrated at the simple suggestion that I would do something to hurt my friends; the books he keeps on the shelves start to move slightly and I close my eyes as they come to a stop.

"See!?" Howard exclaims. "This is exactly what I mean!" my eyes open slightly as moves around the desk and pulls me into a hug. "I'm your brother, we fight all the time but I'm always going to be here for you..." he says, "what if James doesn't does the same... What if..." he trails off, "what if you two, for some reason, take different paths. What if—what if he leaves you, then what?" he asks, pushing me a little so he can gauge my reaction. "You will break and destroy everything on your way, making us have to move again!?"

I look at him with a straight face, not uttering a word. He sighs as he releases me, leaning into the front of his desk with crossed arms above his chest. "Arabella...I didn't mean that, okay? I'm just worried."

"I know." I sigh, "you're right. I'm emotional and might not be able to control myself if something goes wrong. But—I'm taking my chances..."

"Arabella..."

"Howard, I never thought I could be able to have a normal life, okay?" I say, "I thought that nobody would ever give a second glance at me and then..." I trail off.

"And then James appeared." He finishes and I nod softly.

"And the he appeared." I confirm. "This is my chance to be happy, Howard, to be _normal_."

"You're normal, sis."

"No, I'm not." I snort, "I'm, as you politely say, _extraordinarily_ different."

"Hey!" he defends with a smile, "I mean that as a compliment."

"I know," I say, "but you're my brother and no many will think like you."

"Arabella—" his sad smile let's me know I'm right.

"But I will tell him." I say, interrupting him before he says something out of pure pity. "I just want a shot at being normal. And Bucky? He is my shot... So let me take it, please?"

Howard closes his eyes before a deep sigh leaves his lips. "Fine," he shakes his head, defeat filling his words. "Whatever, move with the boy." my smile grows as he speaks in approval. "But just— lay all the cards for him on the table, okay? And if something happens..."

"Don't worry," I chuckle, "I won't miss my key. I'll be fine, okay?"

I say it out loud, because maybe— if I say it out loud—I will believe it myself.

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too, dork." I chuckle and I can feel him, _I swear_ , rolling his eyes at me.

* * *

" _Sir,_ " a deep voice says through a secure and encrypted phone line " _we found her._ "


	2. Super Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: april 4th, 2017.

"Howard?" I call for my brother as I enter the house.

" _Downstairs!_ " he yells, making me roll my eyes.  _Of course he would be in the lab._  I go downstairs to what should be our basement, but Howard had turned into a laboratory so he could concentrate on work better— not to mention it came in handy when the time for my monitoring rolled around.

"There, you are!" I groan as I make my way towards him. Finding him accompanied. "Hello, Dr. Erskine." I greet the doctor politely but this only causes him to roll his eyes at the pleasantry.

"Arabella..." he nods in my direction, "...I thought I told you to call me, Abraham, dear." He says with a smile.

"Yes, you did... I'm sorry, Abraham." I chuckle, "It won't happen again."

"Good." He replies and turns the attention back to my brother—who had yet to fully acknowledge my presence. "As for you, Mr. Stark, we will keep in touch." Howard merely nods and shakes hands with the good old doctor as he gives me and my brother some privacy in the laboratory.

And before I know it, Howard pulls me into a hug before briefly kissing my forehead with affection; affection that is well received. "What brings you to my,  _now_ , bachelor pad?"

I roll my eyes at his words. "I'm going to pretend I've never heard that." I say.

"Okay, okay..." he smiles, "what's going on? I thought you were going house hunting today."

"I am!" I say cheerfully but it soon fades and if Howard seems to take notice of that, he doesn't says so. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," he nods with crossed arms above his chest and encouraging me to go on.

"Do you..." I breathe in. "By any chance, have men following me?"

"What?" His shock is clear evidence that the man from the other night wasn't his doing. "No, of course not, why do you ask? Has something happened?!"

_I was really hoping Howard was somehow involved in this._

But I don't want to worry my brother too much. So, even though I can't stop the frown in my features, I quickly shake it off with a smile and dismiss the whole subject. 

"No, reason at all," I say. "I gotta go. Bucky's waiting for me."

"Hey," he stops me from going further with a quick grab to my wrist. "Are you sure, everything's okay?" I debate myself for a moment whether or not I should tell him what had happened on the fair a few weeks ago.

"Yes," But I don't want to worry him for something that might not even be that big of a deal. "Everything's okay."

* * *

 

" _Arabella_..." Bucky groans behind me, with a long and desperate sigh, "this is the 4th place we've seen."

"I know that,  _Barnes._ " I say with a chuckle, "but it's going to be our first place together and I just want it to be—"

"Perfect," he sighs as he finishes the thought for me. "I know, me too. I'm just tired, pay no attention to me." He laughs against my shoulder as his arms find themselves wrapped around my waist from behind my frame.

"Hmmm." The realtor, that happens to be a blonde tall girl who hasn't took her eyes from Bucky's ass since we started this house hunting, clears her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt..."  _No, she's not_ , but I refrain myself from saying anything though. "Do you find this property  _appealing_?"

_Watch your tone, you harpy._

"Do you like this one?" Bucky whispers on my ear, and I shake my head 'no'.

Turning my attention to the realtor, whose name I have forgotten by now, I say "It's not what we're looking for. Maybe the next place..." 

The blonde, however, seems to care less about my opinion as she turns her attention towards Bucky, looking straight over my shoulder. "What do you think of this one,  _sir_?"

_Oh, I know that tone._

_And I do_ _ NOT _ _appreciate it one bit._

"It's quite nice." Bucky replies, hugging me tighter, a smile on his lips, "but my  _wife_  doesn't like it, so we would like to keep looking."

_Wait, did he just called me his wife!?_

She seems to be taken back as she stutters. "O-Oh, I didn't knew you were married."

I'm about to snap at her,  _for no particular reason, of course;_  when Bucky beats me to the punch.

"It's okay," he says politely, "we didn't mentioned it, because it's none of your concern."

That leaves the realtor and I, both, shocked. But underneath my shock? I just really want to burst out laughing; Bucky's eyes collide with mine as his fingers take my chin and tilt my head up so he can give me a quick peck on the lips. His smile never faltering.

"I'm—I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to—I..."

"Please, just save it." Bucky stops her blabbering. "Can you limit yourself to do  _your_  job?"

The blonde blinks at him, probably in shock, before nodding her head quickly in acceptance as she excuses herself for a moment. I turn around to face Bucky, whose eyes are solemnly trained on me.

"What was that about, Barnes?" I ask with a smile as he chuckles.

"I could tell you were about five seconds from ripping her head off."

_Well..._

"That's... not exactly true..." I defend myself as he raises an eyebrow at me, encouraging me to elaborate.

"It was more like three seconds away." I mumble but he hears me and starts laughing, his laugh resounding through the room. Bucky has that kind of laugh that however you're feeling you just can't help but laugh along with him.

"That was not what I was referring to, idiot." I mumble.

"What?" he asks, as I try to look away with an involuntary blush taking over my features."Oh..." the boy finally catches on, "the whole wife thing?" I nod my head, still not looking at him or at the smirk he currently wears on his face. "I was just trying to get her off me, babe."

"Oh," the disappointment is clear in my voice but I do my best to shake it off. "...okay." 

I turn to look at the hideous apartment which I can wait to leave when I feel the lips of my boyfriend against my cheek, my attention shifting directly towards him and his big smile with shinny blue eyes.

"Soon and when you least expect it, baby."

_Idiot. But however, he is my idiot._

* * *

 

"I like this place." Bucky says as I turn to look at him with both of his hands in the pockets of his black pants as he leans against the wall.

"You're just saying that because you're tired." I say, twirling around the living room. In all honesty Iloved the place. This was maybe the 10th place we had looked in _just_  today, and I was ready to give up on my dream place until now.

This was a two story house with a big enough living room to hold all our friends and family, which was accompanied by a chimney made of red bricks that was placed in the center of the wall in the living room. A set of white stairs led upstairs to three rooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen downstairs with enough space for me to experiment my culinary skills. 

Yes, I loved everything about this place. But most importantly, this was the place where I could see  _our_ life together. And I could see it very clearly.

"You love this one, don't you?" he asks, to which what I nod my head up and down while biting my lip, since I know this place goes over our price range, by  _far_.

Bucky shakes his head and starts making his way towards me, his hands resting on my hips as he looks down on me. "Then..." he smiles, "it's yours, doll."

* * *

 

"Hey, babe." Bucky greets me from the bed in our small bedroom; he's holding some book between his hands while I stand on the doorway, admiring him. I have been breaking my skull on how would be the best way to...  _'spill the beans'_  to him and since he has to go see the realtor tomorrow... There is no better time like now to, as Howard says, lay the cards on the table before he buys a house with a person he might now discover he does not want to be around anymore. 

"Are you okay, doll?" he voice is filled with concern. And I don't blame him since I bet I have not moved since he first greeted me and I must be staring at him like an idiot...

"I—Uhm," I stutter, unable to find the right words—or any words at all. "I need to talk to you, Bucky."

"Okay...?" he asks unsure, putting the book aside. "Are you sure, you're okay though?" I nod my head.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks and suddenly I'm  _extremely_  nervous—choking on my words because i don't want to lose him. And all the scenarios filled with negative thoughts start taking a toll on me.

_What if he won't accept me?_

_What if he leaves me?_

_What if_ — great, now I'm crying and Bucky has stood up from bed to pull me into his chest, while I clutch his shirt with shaking hands.

"Hey..." he rubs my back as I continue to silently sob. "Shh, it's okay..." he whispers as he sweeps me off the ground, carrying me to the bed. "What's wrong?" he asks again, once I'm laying comfortably on the mattress. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" his question throws me off so much that stops my sobbing altogether and makes me look up to see his face, only to find him already staring at mine.

 _What!? Why would he_ —

"What?" I ask stunned. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you will be damn crazy if you did."

"Egocentric, much?" I chuckle.

"I would be too, if I ever did." He says with a sincere smile, "breaking up with you, that's it."

"Good to know." I laugh. "Now I know what symptoms of madness to look for in the future."

"What were you trying to tell me?" he brings me back to the subject at hand, "Is there something worng? Cause you don't break down for nothing, doll."

"I—" I stutter, sitting up with my back against the headboard. "I think I should better show you."

"Wha—" he cuts himself short as soon as he sees my raised hand, fingers curling on the air... with the red book he had placed next to him just moments ago. "Holy crap! How are you doing that!?" His smile is as bright as a kid watching the fireworks from New Year's Eve.

"I—You're not—you're not freaked out?" I ask, still moving the book around us, his eyes leaving the object landing every now and then on me, well, on the movement of my fingers.

"Freaked out!?" he asks, a mixture of shock and indignation, written on his beautiful face. "Why would I be!? My girl has super powers!"

"I wouldn't call them super powers—" A roll of my eyes following my statement.

"I would," he says smiling. "You have super powers."

_Of course, he would._

"So... I'm okay?" I ask, unsure. Bucky's eyes following the book's every movement until it finally stops and I continue speaking. "You're not going to—well, I don't know..."

"You thought I was going to leave you if you told me about them, didn't you?"

_That's a rational thought, though. He couldn't have expected me for him to be so calm about it._

"I might have done that." I shrug, not looking at him. "I mean, and it would have made perfect sense, I'm a freak and I'm just—"

He interrupts me as he captures my lips in a rough kiss full of need, lust but most importantly full of love; my hands cupping his cheeks just before we slowly part to bring air into our lungs. His blue eyes open and stay glued onto mine.

"You're perfect." He pecks my lips, briefly. "You're _just_  perfect _._ "

* * *

 

After taking his time to reassure me of how much he thought I was perfect. We now laid on the old mattress, with Bucky's fingers entertained on drawing random shapes in the naked skin of my back as he cuddles my body from behind and under the covers. 

"What else can you do?" he asks, breaking the comfortable silence. My body shifts as I turn around so I can be face to face with...  _well_ , face to chest, with him.

"I don't really know," I sigh deeply. "I'm—I found out about them when I was 9, after my parents death, but I've been told I had used them before..." I pause, trying to remember. "Although I don't remember how or what happened, to be honest."

"Does Howard knows?" he asks as his fingers resume their past activities of shape drawing..

"Pffft," I snort as I look up at him. "You're kidding right? He is my brother, Buck. Of course he knows." I inhale into his chest as his grip on my body tightens, "Actually, he monitors my  _developments_ , so he can see the extent of what I'm able to do." I pause. "So far, I've not been able to do more than move a couple of stuff here and there. Nothing heavy though."

He nods his head in acknowledgment, "and you're good at it? I mean, moving stuff around?" he chuckles against my hair.

"Actually..." I smile, "this is the first time I was able do  _that_  so well..." I laugh, shaking my head at the thought. "It usually is a little more messier than this and  _way_  more complicated."

"Whoa," he smiles down at me; "So, there's a possibility that you did so well because of me? Awwww!"

_Your egocentric side is showing, my love._

But regardless I can't fight the blush crawling into the skin of my cheeks as I hide my head against his chest, his laugh rumbling on his chest and against my face.

"S-Shut up, Barnes!"

_You almost kept it together, (Y/N). Almost._

* * *

 

"I'm going to check on him." I say towards my boyfriend, who currently has me trapped in a side hug as we shield from the rain under a shops umbrella. My eyes trained on one of my best friends as he sits by himself on the other side of the road.

"No," Bucky says softly. "Give him some time, doll."

"Bucky," I start, incredulous. "He just lost his mother, I think we should be there with him. Now more than ever."

"I know, Arabella..." he sighs, eyes closing as he contemplates an idea. "But because I know what it feels like to lose your mother, and this is Steve we're talking about... I know he needs time."

My eyes glance back from my boyfriend towards the skinny blonde boy who wears a cream-colored jacket that seems four sizes too big for him as he sits on the curve of the complex apartment where he used to live with his mother.

"I lost mine too, Barnes." I say as he replies with a deep sigh. Maybe he's frustrated or tired, or both. I can't really be sure anymore after these past couple days.

"But you have Howard, your brother..."

"And he has us." I cut him off.

"You're right," he tugs, slightly, on my arm so he can trap my lips in a sneaky and quick kiss, lips barely touching my own. "And I know he knows that. It's just... I just—" he sounds defeated as he leans his forehead against mine. 

"I will check on him later." My boyfriend's usually cheery and teasing behavior gone for the moment as a sad smile takes up his lips. "Maybe I'll convince him to have a slumber party or something."

"Do so." I plead at him, "don't leave him alone during this time. After all," I chuckle as my hand caress his cheek, his face leaning into my touch. "you're his best friend."

"I won't, doll." He smiles with eyes closed. "I promise."


	3. String Ring

 "Arabella?" Bucky asks her as she lays her head on his chest. They're currently lying on a mattress in the living room of their new house. "Do you love me?" She's taken back by his question, and so, she lifts her head as she shifts around so their eyes collide. 

Bucky's blue eyes, usually filled with cheerfulness are now filled with worry and a hint of nervousness that she knows it's not common for him. However when she smiles at him with nothing but a sincere smile, his worries melt away.

"Of course I do, Barnes." She teases. "Why? Did you ever doubt it?"

"No," he says, stroking her hair. "I never did, or ever will."

"Good." She starts to straddle the waist of her boyfriend, catching him off.

"W-Whoa..." he breathes, as she settles against him with her hands on his hair and both of his hands against her hips. "What—What are you doing, Bells?"

"Well," she smiles as she rests her forehead against his, "my soldier is going tomorrow…" He doesn't misses the deflated sigh that leaves her lips. "I want to make the most of whatever time I have left with you. Why? Are you tired?"

Arabella had been against Bucky enlisting on the Army and they had argued for a while about it but there was nothing left to do when he had broken the news to her that it had already been done and after—a time too short for her liking—he had been assigned to the 107th; It was official, she was going to be all by herself now. Well, her and Steve, but only because the blonde had been rejected more times than she could count by now. His desire to enlist only growing stronger with every news that comes from the battlefield.

"Not at all, _Miss Barnes._ " He smirks, looking at her with lustful eyes. "I'm all yours." She leans down to capture his lips with her own, giggling like a school girl while doing so.

* * *

 "You know," Bucky starts as we approach the square where the Stark Expo is going to be. My eyes catch the main stage set up in the middle of it all and the red card, which was Howard's first car, in the center of it all. "When I said I was all yours, I didn't meant for this, doll." He chuckles.

_God, I love that chuckle._

"I know," I say with a small laugh. "But... If I didn't show up; Howard would have come to get me. Kill you and then drag me all the way here." I chuckle, "besides, Steve needs a little cheer up. His best friend is leaving tomorrow!" I scrunch my nose at Bucky as he pinches my cheek.

"Already took care of that, sweet cheeks." _What?_  I want to ask what he means by that but the wave of his hand in the air makes me turn my attention towards the pair that awaits us a couple of meters away. I can distinguish Steve's smaller frame as he wears the same cream colored jacket that's so big for him but he likes to wear because it belonged to his dad, and next to him... a girl who doesn't seems to be older than twenty-two. 

_So, what he meant was..._

"Bucky!" I smack him as the gears turn in my head and I realize what he had done. "I can't believe you set him up!"

"I have not the smallest clue of what you talking about, sugar." His words seem innocent enough but the smirk glued to his lips tells me otherwise.

"Idiot." I mumble underneath my breath as he picks up his pace to come and wrap his arm around my shoulders, kissing the side of my head.

"Hey, Steve!" Bucky greets, as we finally catch up with the pair. "I see you already met this lovely lady here." He grins at the girl and kisses her hand. Steve and I roll our eyes at them. Bucky being extremely charming as usual…

_Too much for my liking._

"Carla," Bucky says, "this is my incredible and beautiful _wife_ , Arabella Stark." He introduces me as I shake Carla's hand, a little laugh dying on my throat at his words.

"Girlfriend." I clarify.

"It's the same thing, darling." His boyish smile grinning down at me.

"No-uh," I answer back. "Where's my ring at?" I hold my hand up high at him, which only makes him laugh and lean into kiss my lips, my hands resting on his cheeks as a smile breaks into my lips.

The Stark Expo is nothing like I would have imagined. It's worst, in a good sense though. Like everything us, Starks, would do. The exposition starts with a few girls wearing some skimpy outfits and after a brief musical number; Howard walks into the stage and kisses the first girl near the microphone, a smirk plastered on his face when he turns his attention to the audience. I turn around just in time to catch Steve offering Carla, some peanuts; she doesn't says anything but she doesn't needs to because she looks at him as if he had three heads.

_Well, that was rude._

I turn back to smile at Steve and catch some peanuts from his bag.

"Thanks, Rogers." I say with a smile, he smiles back at me and suddenly our stares are both attracted from the loud bang coming from the flying car just seconds ago now hitting the ground.

"I did say in a few years, didn't I?" Howard says as he smirks at the audience who laughs it off.

"Hey, Steve…" says Bucky turning around but Steve is gone and now standing outside the recruitment center. "That little…" Bucky trails as he runs to catch Steve.

I turn around to meet Howard's eyes and he smiles, nodding his head to meet him backstage. I roll my eyes but mouth a quick 'later' towards him. He seems to understand that and leaves the stage promptly, as more music starts playing in the background.

I intend to drift my eyes towards my friend and boyfriend but instead, I'm faced with the eyes from this girl, whose name has suddenly escaped my mind, as she watches me with a scowl in her face, arms crossed above her chest.

"Did you lose something?" I ask her, a question which seems to take her off balance. "I'm _politely_ asking, because you are watching me like I just killed your puppy."

She snorts and says as bitchy as she can be. "I just don't understand why I had to be paired with that sickly boy" she says, already irritating me but she's not over. "When Bucky called, I thought he wanted to hang with me… _alone._ And not with his _friends._ " Now, normally I wouldn't mind the way she's talking but she's doing it with such disdain as if she actually believes herself to be above us.

"I think you should go home now, _sweety_." the tone I speak is laced with venom, but I do my best to hold my anger back. "That sick boy, as you call it, is my best friend and I'm not Bucky's friend. I'm his wife, in case you missed that information, you little twat."

_Yeah, that was holding everything back._

She gasps, a hand holding her chest "You have a really hideous vocabulary." She states. "I don't see why a guy like that…" her little finger points at Bucky, "would be with a girl like you." She finishes.

I'm not as offended as you would think. I am not, I swear. **I am not offended**. I am furious and _livid_ and want to rip this girl's head off. But I won't, because my brother would kill me if I ruin his big day.

So I try to keep it together, I start chanting that line in my head, because maybe if I say it louder and louder I will actually buy it.

 _'_ _Keep it together'_

 **_'_ ** **_Keep it together'_ **

And I was. But she just had to open her big mouth again, didn't she?

"I can see why you're _definitely_ the black sheep of the Stark family."

This little who...

_Okay, maybe I can lose it a little bit._

**_Or a lot._ **

I begin to concentrate a handful of my energy into my hand, enraged by her words, as I slowly raise my hand, which now plays with the ball of energy between my fingers. I'm sure that even such a small amount could still, _easily_ , cause more harm than necessary and when I'm ready to shoot at her stupid head... I feel Bucky's hand wrap around mine from behind, his left one wrapping itself around my waist, keeping me safe and secure so I can't run as he manages to bring my right hand down, avoiding to touch my burning fingers directly, as he whispers in my ear that it was okay, that he was right there.

_Breathe in._

**_Breathe out._ **

_Breathe in._

**_Breathe out._ **

"You okay?" he asks me, once I finally feel myself again.

"Yeah, she—she just pushed the wrong buttons." I say.

"I can see that," he chuckles. "Should I ask why you were seconds away from committing murder?" He laughs and it makes _me_ laugh at how calm he is about it.

"It's not important anymore..." I wave my hand dismissing the subject and turn around so I can wrap my arms around his waist. Head pressed against his chest.

"Do you want to go home?" He asks and I nod my head. Bucky leaves little kisses on my ear and whispers, "let's go, then."

"And Steve?" I ask as I remember him standing outside the recruitment center. "Where is he?"

"He…" Bucky trails off as he scratches the back of his head. "He decided to trail solo for the rest of the night."

"He's going to try again, isn't he?" I sigh and Bucky says nothing but the answer is so clear that he doesn't needs to. "That little brat, he bailed on us! And now I will have to start looking a way to take him out of jail if anything happens!" I groan.

"Hey," Bucky says rubbing my arm with his hand to give me warm. "Are you upset because you have to stay the rest of the night with me?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course not!" I say, hitting his arm, playfully. "I just know he is down because you're leaving."

"And you?" he asks, and I know where this question comes from, of course I am. But I have not voice it at loud, I always bring something else up because I'm just really scared of getting into that topic.

"I—I am, I—" I stutter. "I am starving! Let's go get something to eat!" I say cheerfully, praying he lets the subject die there, but he is Bucky, he won't.

"Arabella—" he says with a long sigh.

"What!?" I snap back, my back turned on him, my eyes closed tightly "what do you want me to tell you, huh?" I say, turning myself around so I can look at him. "What do _you_ want to hear from me!? That I don't know how I am going to do once you're gone? That you joined the Army and never asked me if I was okay with you leaving me behind!? That I fear…" I choke on the words, "with all my heart..." the sobs are taking over my body, "that you leave and you never come back!?"

I don't realize I have started crying until he brings me into his chest. "Of course, I will miss you, Bucky! You have no idea how much I will!"

"Arabella…" he coos, his arms wrap themselves around me in a hug, stroking my back while his lips find my forehead "I'm sorry, okay?" _Too late, Barnes._ "I was impulsive. I just wanted you to be proud of me." He says, pushing me away a little so he can look at my face.

"I am," I say, against his chest. "And I always will, you just didn't have to join the Army for me to be proud, dumbass."

"I know," he says with a smirk as I hide my face in his chest, again. 

We stay in a comfortable silence before he speaks again.

"Oh, man..." he sighs, defeated. "I really wanted this to be in a more romantic moment..." He says as I laugh between sobs.

"What are you talking about, Barnes?" I look up to meet his face, encountering myself with a very serious Bucky looking in the distance, avoiding my gaze.

"Bucky?" His eyes come back down towards my face, watching me so intensively, that it makes me want to shrink into space, blushing madly. "W-what? Do I have so-something on my f-face?" I try to break the tension with a nervous laugh.

"Yes," he says, his fingers caressing my cheek. "Perfection." I blush madly as he shakes his head; takes a step back and drops to his knees.

_Oh, my god._

"Oh, my god…" I gasp and Bucky chuckles.

"No, no God... Just me, babe." He chuckles, "I know I don't have the ring right now, but I love you, Arabella. I've never met anyone like you…" he pauses for a moment. "And I've never been more sure of anything in my life as the fact that I want to be with you for the rest of it and—"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" I yell, excitement flooding my veins.

He laughs at my outburst. "Arabella… Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I scream with emotion, not waiting for him to do anything else, jumping on him, my arms lacing around his neck and bringing his lips to mine. "Yes, one million times yes." I repeat as we break apart, catching our breath.

"Good," he says, leaning his forehead with mine. "Cause I wouldn't have let you leave with a different answer."

* * *

Domino's a very frequently place, except for today. Today was almost ghostly to the people. Aside from me and Steve, there were only some kids at the end table whose laughs were quite loud, my eyes roam through the room finding an elderly couple holding hands as they drink a smoothie, with two straws, laughing quietly at their inner jokes and then my eyes land on Steve, whose watching me with a smirk.

"I can't believe they chose you, Steve." I say, surprised as my blonde friend tells me the news.

"I can't believe you're going to marry Bucky." he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

_Touché._

"Why is that a surprise!?" I laugh.

He shrugs. "I don't know, I mean…" he trails off. "I think I already knew it would happen, just not like—No, no…" he chuckles, "that does sound like something Bucky would do."

"What?" I ask, "make a string ring?" he nods and I shake my head.

"I guess so…" I smile down at the improvised ring made of string, Bucky had made for me. 

"Now, explain to me…" I begin, changing the subject. "How the hell did this even happened?" I ask, crossing my hands above the table on the restaurant.

"A man named Abraham Erskine signed the papers of approval." He shrugs. _Goddammit, Abraham._ "I guess he saw something in me and gave me a chance—or I don't know." He sighs, before he starts laughing. "I really thought for a moment he was going to arrest me."

"And with a damn reason, _Steve from Ohio_ …" I roll my eyes and he leans back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"Jokes aside, Bells…" he says, taking my hand from across the table. "I will miss you, and I know..." he pauses. "I know with me and Bucky gone, things are going to be lonelier—"

"Don't worry," I tell him. "I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll take care, and that if you see Bucky…"

"Yeah," he says, "I know."

"Good." I sigh. "Now, are we going to eat or what?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…" he rolls his eyes, his hands taking the menu again.

* * *

 "WHAT!?" Howard screams at me as soon as the news of my recent engagement, leave my lips.

"Yeah, um…" I trail off, "it just sort of happened… yesterday."

"YESTERDAY!?" he looks even more shocked. 

"You say that as if it was a week ago!" 

"IS THAT WHY YOU DITCHED ME YESTERDAY?!"

"I honestly forgot about going to see you, honest mistake." 

"I'll be damn." he says, feet propped on the table. "That little asshole proposed to you and then left for war just so I couldn't punch the lights out of him."

"He didn't do it because of that, Howard." _Geez, bro. Thanks._

 "I'm sorry, it's just I never thought that—" he chuckles, "I can't believe you're gonna marry. And Barnes for the matter!"

"Why is everybody finding that so hard to believe!?" I laugh with indignation; my arms crossed above my chest "I have been with him for 3 years now. He loves me and I love him. Damn!"

"I know, I know…" he puts his hands up in defense. "It's just… God, I can't believe you're going to marry, Bells." he finally smiles, standing up and coming around the desk to hug me as I wrap my hands around his waist, burying my face in his chest. His hands rubbing my back in a soothing matter.

"Mom would be so proud, Arabella." He says, and I feel my heart constrict inside my chest. I simply nod my head, not knowing what else to do.

"Thank you." I say, stepping back from his embrace. Blinking back the tears that still threaten to fall. "I really wish she was here." He smiles sympathetically and I breathe deeply, changing the subject.

"So, when are you leaving?" I ask.

"Well," Howard starts, "a week from today is the day of the experiment and after that well, I guess I'll be set up in the front base, you know." He shrugs. "Working on some little toys for the Army. Are you sure, you're going to be okay?"

I nod my head. "It won't be long, right?" I ask and he nods. "I'll be back soon and so will be Barnes, Bells. You'll see…"

I smile softly at him, meaning every word that leaves my lips "I hope so."

_Oh, how wrong we were._


End file.
